


Punk's Kinktober

by PunkInPinkGlitterVLD (PunkInPinkGlitter)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Distension, Kinktober, Knifeplay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shirocest, Sibling Incest, Ulaz has a knot, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitterVLD
Summary: KINKTOBER Featuring Shiro and my favorite rarepairs.  Each chapter title will feature the kink and Pairing, so skip at your leisure.~abandoned~





	1. Day 1: Curtashi Wax Play

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Curtis stood at the end of the bed, Shiro laying spread, hard, and leaking precum with how excited he was.

“Yeah. I trust you Curtis.”

Curtis disrobed and padded over to their dresser and grabbed some coconut oil, rubbing it through his hands to warm it up.

“Okay. You’ve got your safewords-”

“Voltron to slow down, Atlas to stop.” Shiro butted in.

“Fire extinguisher’s in the corner-”

“Cause you think I set everything on fire.”

“Cause  _ safety _ , Takashi.”

Shiro huffed and flexed his toes. “Come on, Curt. Don’t you think it’s time?” He wiggled his hips for emphasis. “I want to do this, please?”

Curtis knelt on the bed and crawled over to his boyfriend, rubbing the inside of Shiro’s thighs with the oil before moving slowly upwards and lightly coating his pubic area, hips, and chest. By the time he was done, Shiro was panting and writhing beneath him.

“Ready, Kashi?”

Shiro nodded, unable to find his words.

“If you can’t speak, tap my thighs twice and I’ll stop, okay?”

Shiro nodded again and Curtis got up to grab the candle. He lit it carefully, discarding the match in a little bowl on the table and crawled back over top of Shiro.

He slowly tipped the candle over, letting the wax drip across Shiro’s chest.

Shiro twitched at the slight burn, but the pain quickly faded to an almost soothing sensation.

“Good?”

Shiro swallowed around the feeling of cotton in his mouth. “Yeah, keep going.”

Curtis nodded, slowly moving the candle over Shiro’s nipple and dripping some wax on the pebbled bud. Shiro arched into the heat and moaned when Curtis dripped wax on his other nipple.

Curtis slowly worked his way down, leaving a trail of wax and hickeys by the time he got to the V of Shiro’s hips. Shiro’s cock twitched as Curtis’s bit at the sensitive flesh.

He pulled back and met Shiro’s glassy eyes with a smirk. He looked back to Shiro’s groin, tentatively dripping some wax on his balls. Shiro gasped and moaned at the warmth, already overwhelmed by Curtis’ ministrations.

“Fuck, Curt, gonna-”

Another glob of wax fell, landing closer to his drooling cock and sending Shiro over the edge, splattering cum across his stomach.

Curtis blew out the candle, setting it aside as he cleaned Shiro up.

“You were great, Takashi. So good. Anything hurt?”

Shiro slurred a  _ no _ as Curtis peeled the dried wax off of him, rubbing aloe vera on him just in case.

“What about you?” managed Shiro after a few attempts of talking around the cotton feeling in his mouth.

“You’ll take care of me tomorrow. Today was about you, Princess.”

Shiro smiled. “Love you.”

Curtis finally laid down next to Shiro, pulling the covers up as Shiro wrapped himself around him. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this. You can talk to me at:  
[My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)


	2. Day 2: Shirocest Voyeurism

Ryou was tired. Soccer practice ran late and his asshole of a twin brother Takashi forgot to pick him up. Luckily, one of his teammates gave him a lift.

He grumbled as he unlocked the front door, parents long gone on whatever cruise they wanted to get away on again. He closed his door behind him, leaning against it after he dropped his gear. He sighed.  _ Where the fuck was Takashi? It’s not like he had hockey practice today. _

He trudged himself away from the door, leaving a trail of sneakers, sweaty socks and gross sticky clothes behind him up the stairs towards his room.

He was about to kick the door of his room open when a low moan from across the hall called his attention.  _ Did he forget me to get head? That mother fucker! _ Ryou narrowed his eyes, crossing the hall to look in his brother’s room. He peaked through the slightly opened door to see Takashi alone on the bed, naked and hard.

Ryou’s breath hitched as Takashi moaned again. He watched as Takashi wrapped a hand around his cock, slowly teasing himself before letting go and reaching around for something on the bed.

A click of a cap had Ryou pressing the palm of his hand against his rapidly hardening dick.  _ This is hot. Why is this hot? _

Takashi spread his legs, blocking Ryou’s view of his perfect cock, but god the noises Takashi made as he pressed a finger into his ass was music to Ryou’s ears. It felt like hours standing there until Takashi pulled his fingers out with a squelch and reached for another object. Another click of the cap was heard and Ryou watched as long, curved metal dildo with balls along its length was warmed and lubricated in Takashi’s hands.

Ryou’s free hand covered his mouth as the other pressed firmly on his cock. Takashi groaned and writhed as the heavy dildo pressed in, each ball earning a new gasp as it was pressed in and swallowed. Once all in, he panted on the sheets. His arm fell away to reveal him tightly gripping the base of his cock. Once he was used to the fullness, he grabbed the dildo again, pumping slowly as he tested how much he could take. He paused briefly to turn on his side facing away from the door, and reached behind him to get better access.

Ryou couldn’t take it anymore. He slowly stroked himself in time with Takashi’s dildo pumping in and out of himself, watching as the balls teased to pop out, tugging at his rim, but immediately shoved back in with a squelch and a moan. He easily imagined it being him thrusting in and out of Takashi’s hole, fucking with no regards to how loud they were being. The sound of lube squelching and moans filled Takashi’s room as he sped up. He turned the dildo and keened when he hit the little bundle of nerves that made him see stars. His movements stuttered as he came. Ryou bit his hand as he watched Takashi twitching on the bed and spilled into his hand, trying his damndest not to make a noise.

Pants filled the air as the twins came down from their respective highs. Ryou’s eyes were still locked on Takashi’s hole as he pulled the dildo out. His eyes slowly roved up Takashi’s body, taking in years of hard work that playing sports sculpted him into. He didn’t even realize until he got to Takashi’s shoulders that his older brother was watching him with fire in his eyes.

“Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to join me?”

_ Easiest decision of my life. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this. You can talk to me at:  
[My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)


	3. Day 3: Uliro Knife Play and Distension

“You want me to  _ what _ ?” Shiro exclaimed. 

Ulaz’s ears flattened against his skull. “I was hoping that the next time you ride me, you press a knife against my skin.”

Shiro ran his flesh hand through his hair, exasperated. “You want me to cut you up?”

“No, just pressing the spine will have the same effect.” He paused taking in Shiro’s discomfort. “You can always say no.”

Shaking his head Shiro walked over to Ulaz, cupped his cheek and gently kissed him. “You want this, so let me do a little research and then we can do this, okay?”

Ulaz’s ears perked. “Thank you, Starshine.”

That night, Shiro did as he promised and researched knife play, how to do it safely, and had an uncomfortable discussion with Keith about which knife would be best (Keith suggested a switchblade). He was going to get one when Ulaz suggested his own blade be used. In its small form, it looked like nothing more than a kitchen knife, not double sided like some other Blades’. After a close examination, Shiro agreed, but on the condition that it was sanitized before use.

It took two more days before Ulaz and Shiro had any time to themselves. Within moments of the door to their shared room closed, Shiro unarmed Ulaz, holding his own blade against the side of his jaw.

Ulaz stiffened.

“Remember your colors, love,” Shiro whispered in his ear. “If at any time you need to slow down or stop-”

“Yellow to pause the scene and reevaluate, red for a full stop.”

“Good boy.” Shiro pressed the flat of the blade closer to the underside of Ulaz’s jaw. “On the bed.”

Ulaz obeyed, padding to their bed. He paused only to ask, “my clothes?”

“Leave them on for now,” Shiro growled. He stripped to his boxer briefs before straddling Ulaz on the bed. He moved the blade down, purposefully catching Ulaz’ nipples on his decent down his body.

Ulaz hissed and gasped until his blade came to a stop at his navel. With a dark gleam in his eyes, Shiro pinched at the fabric, pulling it away from Ulaz’s form and ripped it with the blade. Ulaz’s ears pinned to his head as Shiro cut up the uniform to his collar.

“Don’t move,” Shiro whispered. A faint whine escaped Ulaz’s throat which Shiro took as an acknowledgement. He carefully cut away the rest of his uniform from his neck.

“Take the rest off,” he said pointing the blade at him. “I’m going to take these off.” He slid off and repositioned himself at Ulaz’s feet. He removed his boot, pressed a kiss to each ankle, then cut up the pants of his uniform as Ulaz struggled to free his arms. He snickered as he realized Ulaz hadn’t worn underwear that day.

“Most Galra don’t wear underwear,” he remarked with a blush. Shiro smirked, spotting the lie.

“I thought good boys don’t lie, Ulaz.” He brought the blade up to one of Ulaz’s nipples, flicking it with the spine.

Ulaz groaned. Shiro started drawing mindless patterns across Ulaz’s skin, making him squirm under his ministrations. Once he decided Ulaz was sensitive enough, he moved to stroke his massive cock, bumpy and knotted at the base, oozing precum at such a rate Shiro thought he wouldn’t even need lube that night.

Shiro put the blade down beside Ulaz before using the pre to open himself up. He moaned over Ulaz as his prosthetic brushed over his prostate. He watched Ulaz as he withdrew his fingers, lined Ulaz up and slowly sank down.

Ulaz’s hands flew to Shiro’s hips but stopped short as Shiro grabbed the blade again and pressed it against his throat.

“Be good and stay still. God, you fill me up so well, Ulaz. Look.” Their eyes traveled down Shiro’s body to his stomach. Shiro lifted, watching as Ulaz’s cock receded and slammed back down. Ulaz couldn’t take his eyes away, watching as Shiro fucked himself on his cock, watching the way it filled Shiro’s stomach.

Shiro sat up, taking the blade away from Ulaz’s throat before he fucked himself in earnest. He moaned as the ridges rubbed his prostate, stars sparking behind his eyes. His orgasm built quickly until he got brave enough to try to fit Ulaz’s knot. It wasn’t the first time, but he’s never been able to fit it. He slammed down with enough force to startle Ulaz, finally grabbing Shiro’s hips as he bucked up, his knot popping past Shiro’s rim.

Shiro came instantly, soaking Ulaz’s fur while gasping for air. He came to when he heard Ulaz fidget and whine under him. He grabbed the blade again and traced a line from where his cum was up to Ulaz’s collar bone.

“You’ve been-  _ ah _ \- so good, Ulaz. You can come now.”

The words were barely out of his mouth when Ulaz came, grinding up into Shiro. They both groaned at the feeling of Ulaz’s release. Shiro could have sworn he never came this much before.

Shiro tossed Ulaz’s blade into the pile that was Ulaz’s uniform, just to make sure neither of them hurt the other while they both came down. He laid down, mindful of the knot still plugging his ass but not really caring about the cum that was now tacky between them.

“Was that okay?”

Ulaz’s ears flickered. “It was amazing, thank you Shiro.” He twitched, accidentally pulling on the knot. Shiro keened. “I’m more concerned about getting that out.”

Shiro panted and looked down, as if that would help him. “Yeah… I, I don’t know. Slow and steady?”

Shiro lifted slowly, but instead of breaking free of his knot, he only caused Ulaz to moan and come a second time.

After Ulaz caught his breath, he blushed as he looked away. “Maybe, I should pull out. I’ll count to three, then just…” he trailed off, hoping Shiro would get the gist.

Shiro nodded. “Yeah, yeah, we can do that.”

Ulaz rolled them on their sides grabbed Shiro’s ass, spreading his cheeks hoping that woud help.

“Ready?”

Shiro blew out a breath, nodding.”

“One.

Two.

Three.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y'all thought I'd write Shiro having the knife kink. ;)  
Anyway, I hope y’all enjoyed this. You can talk to me at:   
[My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)


End file.
